Zwłoki, które niegdyś były dzieckiem
by Izual
Summary: To był już naprawdę kres. Rozumiał wiele rzeczy i potrafił wiele wytrzymać. Jednak wszystko ma swoją granicę. Tchnięty złością i smutkiem ucieka z nadzieją ku lepszym dniom. Los nie będąc łaskawy przeistacza go w wampira. Będąc na granicy upadku, odnajduje go jeden z najpotężniejszych wampirów. Dostrzegając w nim odwagę i człowieczeństwo pomimo wampiryzmu, przygarnia go.
1. Nieco o człowieku i o nim samym

Witam, na moim pierwszym ficku. Nie oczekujcie po mnie jakiś cudów. Jak zauważycie błędy nie wahajcie się mnie o tym poinformować. Krytykujcie ile wlezie. **Slash możliwy** ale na obecną chwilę nie mam pomysłu jaki to slash mógłby być. Ostrzegam ,że **sceny mogą być drastyczne**. Może występować **gwałt , tortury , oraz inne wydziewnienia.** Jeszcze nie jestem pewna tego co wstawię. Ogólnie nie wiem jakie jeszcze ostrzeżenia tu wstawić.. Naprawdę nie wiem co jeszcze się wydarzy, ale umówmy się ,że będę ostrzegać przed rozdziałami. O, pewnie wystąpi AlumentorsHarry. Lol.

Miejmy to już za sobą..

* * *

 **Prolog**

Nieco o człowieku i o nim samym

Co jest definicją człowieka? Z pewnością niejeden powie ,iż każdy człowiek jest człowiekiem. Cóż za pleonazm, prawda? Według niego wyraz ,,człowiek", to nie była tylko nazwa organizmu homo sapiens sapiens. Dla niego człowiekiem był ten kto potrafił przełożyć ponad własne dobro radość innych. Ktoś kto był _ludzki_. Kto potrafił wykazać się dobrem, nawet w najtrudniejszych momentach. Bowiem wierzył ,iż człowiekiem można się stać będąc potworem, lecz równie można być potworem narodziwszy się człowiekiem. Jakże mógł twierdzić inaczej kiedy widział tyle zła na świecie? Ale większość tego pochodziła od ludzi. Ale nie dlatego ,że ludzie są źli. Czuł szczerze ,że ludzie wolą wybrać to co było łatwe. Ale czy łatwe oznaczało dobre? Każde dziecko chyba zna na to odpowiedź. Jednak był kim był i nie mógł się szczycić własną opinią. Musiał ubierać słowa w opinie innych. Bo tego właśnie od niego wymagano. Jednak marzył o tym by kiedyś móc mieć własne zdanie. I tylko takie.


	2. Emocje zgubnym doradcą

Nowy rozdział całkiem szybko. Może dlatego ,że akurat mam na to wenę. Nie wiem. Co do ostrzeżeń, jest tylko powiedziane że Harry został zbity a kości zmiażdżone. Więc nie wiem czy to się zalicza do **drastycznych scen.**

Lećmy z tym.

 _myśli_

* * *

 **Pierwszy**

Emocje zgubnym doradcą

Krwawił. Bał się otworzyć oczu. Wiedział ,że będzie musiał się kiedyś zmierzyć z tym co właśnie się stało. Nie liczył ile godzin już tak leżał na zimnej posadzce. Jednak zimno wyjątkowo koiło rany. Rany na duszy. Zacisnął powieki i pociągnął nosem. Płakał. Będąc szczerym nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio to się wydarzyło. Zawsze był twardym i jednocześnie wrażliwym dzieckiem. Z powodu odrodzenia Voldemorta wzięli go za szaleńca. Gdy tylko zakończył 4 klasę oraz turniej magiczny wszyscy się odcięli. Rozumiał ,że poprzez powrót czarnoksiężnika wszyscy stali się bardziej ostrożni. A przynajmniej ci ,którzy mu uwierzyli. Więc dlaczego nawet przyjaciele traktowali go z dozą odrazy? Męczyło go poczucie samotności wśród narastających problemów. W Hogwarcie zawsze miał Hermionę i Rona, którzy zawsze mu pomagali. Ale poza jego murami zostawał sam, zdany tylko na siebie. Nic nie dały prośby o pomoc dyrektora. Może gdyby ktoś tu był przy nim, zniósł by to jakoś? Ale niestety gdy prosił o jakąś pomoc dla siebie nigdy jej nie otrzymał. Zawsze był sam! Dlaczego więc wszyscy podawali się za jego przyjaciół ,kiedy akurat był potrzeby? Dlaczego nie byli przyjaciółmi gdy on ich potrzebował? Wziął głęboki oddech.

 _Na raz ,dwa ,trzy._

Otworzył oczy. Czuł się naprawdę bezsilny. Rękami pomógł sobie podnieść się do siadu. Najdelikatniej jak mógł zajrzał w stronę ran. Było kiepsko. Jednak to nie rany od pasa go bolały. Bolał go nadgarstek. Veron w przypływie wściekłości dosłownie zmiażdżył mu swoim ciężarem kości. Wizja przyszłości jako kaleki, oraz niemożność używania magii była dla niego przerażająca. Zastanawiacie się dlaczego został tak urządzony? Rano, Dudley tak dla poprawy humoru zaczął mu ubliżać. Zwykle to ignorował. Zwykle. Były jego urodziny. Ale mimo to starał się ignorować to co kuzyn mówił. Jednak gdy obraził Hogwart, nie wytrzymał. Hogwart był jedynym miejscem w którym Harry poczuł namiastkę miłości i ciepła. Wtedy właśnie chłopiec rzekł mu ,że Dudley nigdy nawet nie postawi swojej brudnej stopy w murach Hogwartu bo jest zbyt upośledzoną świnią by tam przebywać. Oczywiście grubasek posłał jeszcze więcej obelg ,które on już totalnie zbagatelizował. Jednak to co stało się potem, przerosło jego najgorsze obawy. Dudley poskarżył się ojcu, a w konsekwencji ten postanowił dać mu nauczkę i sprawić ,że nawet ta szkoła dla dziwaków nie będzie chciała go widzieć. To by tłumaczyło jego stan. Niestety nie miał żadnych eliksirów czy maści. Nie miał nawet żadnych bandaży czy plastrów! Całe szczęście był w stanie jednak wstać. Musiał uciec. Chodź na dzień czy dwa odpocząć od krewnych. Albo na zawsze. Od wszystkich. Nawet od jego drogich przyjaciół. Czuł się jak tresowane zwierzątko z którym każdy robił co chciał. Załkał cicho by nie zwrócić uwagi wujostwa. Równie cicho wyszedł z swojego pokoju, uprzednio wypuszczając Hedwigę. Nie brał niczego, prócz różdżki ,okularów i tego co miał na sobie. Musiał zacząć wszystko od nowa. Albo zakończyć tą niedolę raz na zawsze. Pośpiesznym krokiem zakładając na głowę kaptur i upewniając się ,że nikt go nie śledzi odszedł z Privet Drive 4. Patrzył beznamiętnie na przechodzących ludzi. Nie wiedział dokąd się kierować, ale było mu to obojętne.

 _Byle dalej. Byle nigdy nie widzieć tych fałszywych twarzy. Tom twierdzi ,że to mugoli należy tępić i to oni są złem tego świata. Myli się. Mugole i czarodzieje są tak samo gówno warci. Nic ich nie obchodzą uczucia innych ludzi, będąc wiecznie zapatrzeni w własne potrzeby i własne marzenia. Dbając o własne bezpieczeństwo i nie patrząc jak dana sytuacja wygląda ze strony innych._

Nie zorientował się kiedy nogi go poniosły na stację pociągów. Chciał odejść, więc miał teraz ku temu najlepszą okazję. Pociąg pasażerski stał przed nim otworem niczym brama do raju. Brak mu tylko biletu, ale zlekceważył to. Niepewnie pokierował się w stronę otwartych drzwi, jakby rozmyślając jeszcze za i przeciw. Mógł tego żałować do końca życia. Ale z drugiej strony kogo on obchodził? Oczywiście drugi argument wygrał i Harry już znajdował się w maszynie. Cicho i niepewnie chodził szukając pustego przedziału. Nie chciał by ludzie zauważyli ,że jest ranny. Cudem było idąc tu nikt tego nie dostrzegł. Gdy w końcu znalazł taki usiadł przy oknie. Lewa dłoń dotknęła z lubością bordowej skóry siedzenia jakby była przepustką ku wolności. Zielone oczy natomiast omiatały scenerię, póki co nieruchomą. Chwilę potem rozległ się gwizd a pociąg z ociężałością wyruszył w trasę. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zmroczył go sen.

Obudził się wieczorem, wciąż jadąc tym samym pociągiem. A dokładniej obudziło go gwałtowne hamowanie pociągu. Zaspane oczy rozejrzały się wokół. Peron wyglądał na zaniedbany a noc i stare pomarańczowe lampy nie dodawały mu sympatii. Uczucia bezpieczeństwa też nie. Wysiadł jednak i pierwsze co poczuł to fala zimnego powietrza. A w pobliżu ani żywej duszy. Pociąg zdawał się już odjeżdżać. Był nieco zdziwiony ,że nie został wygonionym za jazdę bez biletu. Ale cóż. Jego szczęście. Gdy jednak chłodne powietrze ostudziło jego zapał, zrozumiał ,że tak właściwie nie ma gdzie się udać ani co ze sobą zrobić. Był w obcym mieście. Ba, był w obcym mieście i nie wiedział w jakim. Jęknął i powłóczył się w stronę słabo oświetlonych ulic. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł ale peron wyglądał na dużo bardziej niebezpieczny niż ulice. Gdy opuścił już peron zdziwiło go brak jadących aut po ulicach. Albo chodziarz tych stojących. Normalnie zawsze jakieś auto czy dwa będzie jechać po drodze a na chodnikach będą stać te zaparkowane. Tu nie było żadnego. Mimo tego ruszył wzdłuż ulicy by znaleźć jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce i namyśleć się co zrobić dalej. Nie może wrócić do Dursley'ów. Wolał umrzeć na bruku niż znów być taktowanym jak chodząca epidemia. Liście wysokich drzew szumiały cicho. Co jakiś czas było słychać pociąg jadący po torach ale poza tym nic. Najprawdopodobniej albo był na przedmieściach gdzie nie było prawie nikogo albo po prostu całe miasto było opuszczone. Co dziwne większość domów nie wyglądała na aż tak zaniedbane. Bardziej jakby ktoś opuścił je na krótki moment. Pokręcił głową na taki tok myśli.

 _Nie powinienem rozmyślać teraz o historii tego nawiedzonego miejsca tylko co powinienem zrobić. Wiele bym dał by stać się jednym z tych liści na drzewie albo tym śpiącym rudym kotem na plocie. Nie miał bym wtedy tylu zmartwień a jednym moim problemem było by to czy pies sąsiadów ma duże zębiska._

Oczywiście myśląc o psach wspomniał mu się Syriusz. Był ciekawy co teraz robi, czy jest bezpieczny. Wiatr uderzył w otwartą furtkę, która zaskrzypiała w odpowiedzi. Podskoczył zaskoczony.

 _To tylko furtka. Polakierowane metalowe pręty uderzające w inne pod wpływem wiatru. To normalne._

Myślał starając się siebie uspokoić. Starał się jednak być odważnym. W końcu nie takie rzeczy już mu się trafiały. I jakiś skrzyp furtki na pewno go nie położy na kolana. Maszerował tak jeszcze chwilę, gdy znalazł całkiem dogodny kąt do noclegu. Ślepy zaułek ,który osłaniany przez duże kontenery ze śmieciami. O ile nie było za nimi jakiś zwłok czy meneli to właśnie ten zaułek wydawał się najbardziej bezpieczny. Przecisnął się pomiędzy nimi. Było pusto.


	3. Za dobro odpłaca się złem

Kolejny rozdział. Postaram się je umieszczać co 8 dni. Ten może **będzie nieco straszny** , ale dla mnie nie jest w ogóle. Cóż, jakbyście wyłapali jakieś błędy to pisać, poprawię. Mam nadzieję że nikogo nie brzydzi **jedzenie spleśniałego chleba**?

 _myśli_

* * *

 **Drugi**

Za dobro odpłaca się złem

Noc jednak nie była dla niego łaskawą. Zmęczony chłopak próbował zasnąć na wiele sposobów ale nawet gdy mu się udało, budził się po chwili zbolały. Stres w nowym miejscu i ranny nadgarstek robiły swoje. Spytacie dlaczego nie poszedł z tym do lekarza? Przecież ta dłoń puszcza zaklęcia, nie będzie mógł czarować jeśli jej nie wyleczy! Ale o to mu właśnie chodziło. Nie będąc zdatnym pełnić rolę zbawiciela magiczny świat odpuści a on w końcu zacznie decydować o swoim życiu. Zdrową dłonią przetarł oczy przypatrując się świtowi. Była to pora pełna nadziei i chęci do zmian. Chęci do życia. Taką też nadzieję dała Harremu. Podniósł się ostrożnie, i niczym szpieg wyjrzał na ulicę. Wydawało się ,że tylko paru ludzi wyszło na ulicę o tak wczesnej porze. Podniosło go to na duchu, jeśli tu byli ludzie oznacza to ,że miasto nie było nawiedzone. Wyszedł spokojnie i przystanął na chodniku. Jeśli chciał przeżyć musiał jakoś się zorganizować. Potrzebował coś zjeść i wypić, oraz dowiedzieć się gdzie dokładnie jest. Potem może pomyśli co zrobić z nadgarstkiem. Wypadało by znaleźć też jakąś pracę, w końcu nie posiadał żadnych pieniędzy. Nogi zaczęły go kierować w stronę dworca. W końcu jak miał dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa to właśnie tam. Po drodze przypatrywał się ludziom, nie wyglądali na szczodrych i hojnych, raczej tryskali swoją nieufnością i skąpstwem. Podejrzewał ,że nie miał co liczyć na pomoc od nich. Zresztą nie chciał jej od nikogo. Chciał sobie sam poradzić i udowodnić ,że jest coś wart, dla samego siebie. Mijał ulice ,które przeszedł w nocy, aż w końcu dotarł na dworzec. Rano, oblany młodymi promieniami wyglądał dużo bardziej życzliwie niż nocą. Podszedł do jednej z tablic informacyjnych. Nie kojarzył w ogóle tego miasta ani jego okolic. Wyglądało ,że od Privet Drive 4 jest bardzo daleko. Nie smuciło go to jednak. Jedną sprawę miał z głowy. Rozejrzał się po dworcu namyślając co teraz powinien zrobić. Przyglądał się ptakom, walczącym o jakiś stary chleb. Chleb. Niczym ostatni bezdomny rzucił się w jego kierunku, łapiąc go i przeganiając ptaki. Nie wyglądał dobrze, był cały brudny a z boku zaczęła porastać pleść. Mimo wszystko, zjadł go. Nie wiedział czy się po nim nie pochoruje, ale co miał zrobić? Głód częściowo ustąpił. Przez cały dzień chodził dalej szukając sobie czegoś pomocnego. Czy to jedzenia i wody, czy jakiegoś bezpieczniejszego noclegu. Zaczęło się ściemniać więc musiał czym prędzej znaleźć takowy. Szedł jakąś pustą ulicą, rozglądając się za jakimś ,,przytulnym" zaułkiem. Po chwili znalazł nawet przyjemnie wyglądający. Skrył się w nim szybko jednak sen nie nadszedł. Czuł ,że zaraz coś się stanie. Nasłuchiwał uważnie ciszy, i obserwował ulicę. W zdrowej ręce trzymał różdżkę. Bądź co bądź czymś bronić się musiał. Bal się tylko czy czarowanie inną dłonią nie wyjdzie jeszcze przeciw niemu. Wyglądało ,że w pobliżu nie ma żywej duszy, ale uczucie niepokoju zostało. Nieco uspokojony, oparł się ufnie w ścianę dychając ciężko. Ledwo zmrużył powieki a usłyszał ciężkie dyszenie. Znów stał na baczność, wsłuchując się. Dyszenie stało się głośniejsze. Przygotował się na najgorsze, ale jedyne co dosłyszał to upadek czegoś ciężkiego. Najwyraźniej ciała. Wyszedł z zaułka szybko i rozejrzał się. Na ziemi parę metrów od niego leżał mężczyzna najwidoczniej ranny. Jak to Harry, podbiegł szybko do niego. Jego ręce złapały za ramiona nieznajomego i potrząsł. Kiedy spotkał się z brakiem reakcji powiedział.

-Proszę pana! Czy nic panu nie jest? Czy pan mnie słyszy? – powiedział nie przestając potrząsać mężczyzną. Ten jednak dyszał głośniej, i chrząknął.

-Muszę…. Muszę…. – powiedział cichy niski głos. Był ledwo słyszalny, nasączony desperacją.

-Tak? Nie słyszę.. Oczywiście w takich chwilach nie wiem gdzie jest szpital… -ostanie mruknął do siebie wyraźnie mając do siebie pretensje. Co dziwne mężczyzna ani razu nie otworzył oczu, mając je mocno zaciśnięte.

-Muszę… Chłopcze, do domu. Szybko. Muszę inhalatory.. Chłopcze. – wydobył się niski głos. Miał go zaprowadzić do jego domu? Szybkim aczkolwiek delikatnym ruchem podniósł się z facetem biorąc jego rękę na ramię, tak by ten się nie przewrócił. Mógł się teraz uważniej przyjrzeć jego twarzy. Brązowe włosy opadały na nią w nieładzie. Oczy obramowane ciemnymi rzęsami trwały zaciśnięte. A do tego dochodziła to bladość, jakby był chory na anemię.

-Którędy mam iść? – zapytał cicho, a facet wreszcie otworzył oczy dysząc jeszcze bardziej ociężale, tak jakby się dusił. Nogi zaczęły ciągnąc go w tylko sobie znanym kierunku a Harry nie mając zbytniego wyboru szedł z nim podtrzymując go. Facet mimo wszystko szedł dość szybko, jednak potykał się o byle co. Szli w milczeniu, Harry sądził ,że najwyraźniej mężczyźnie sprawiało to trudność. Gdy zaczęli iść dróżką wiodącą przez pola Harry zaniepokoił się. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Szedł z obcym sobie facetem, najwyraźniej mogącym lada chwila skonać, i do tego jeszcze on sam nie miał zbyt wielu sił. Mógł ktoś ich napaść i pozabijać. Doszli tą dróżką, ulicy z kilkoma jednoosobowymi domami. Harry myślał ,że wejdą do któregoś z nich, jednak facet prowadził go do tego najbardziej zaniedbanego, wyglądającego na opuszczony. To go zdziwiło. Dlaczego facet, wyglądający na zadbanego i zamożnego, mieszka w domu który wygląda jakby wiatrak na baterie mógł go zawalić?

-Klucze… w kieszeni. – odezwał się niski głos gdy weszli na ganek tego domu.

 _On chyba nie myślał, że obmacam mu kieszenie?.._

Mimo to poszukał kluczy, a gdy je znalazł, prędko otworzył drzwi. Położył mężczyznę na kanapie, znajdującej się w pierwszym pokoju. Wszystko było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, na dodatek cały dom wygadał jakby przeszło przez niego tornado z śmieciarką na czele. Mężczyzna poprosił go o kubek wody, co też Harry zamierzał zrobić. Uczucie niepokoju jednak narastało. Szedł po skrzypiącej podłodze do kuchni. Gdy dotarł zajrzał do szafek w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś naczynia. Większość było potłuczona i tak skurzona ,że zwykłe przeźroczyste szklanki wyglądały na szare kubki. Zabrał tą najmniej potłuczoną i opłukał ją starannie, po czym nalał wody. Skierował swe kroki z powrotem do pokoju, trzymając szklankę. Jednak to co zobaczył sprawiło ,że ta szklanka spadla z jego rąk, tucząc się w drobny mak. Faceta nie było. Co więcej kurz na kanapie na której go położył był nie naruszony. Tak jakby nikt jej nie dotykał. Tak jakby to się nie zdarzyło. Cofnął się odruchowo. Nie było śladu po facecie. Nie było śladu po jego butach na podłodze która też była skurzona. Były tylko jego. Podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych chcąc je otworzyć. Jednak te były zamknięte. Otwierał je! Nie zamykał ich! Szarpnął je mocniej, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było skrzepnięcie podłogi gdzieś w pobliżu. Odwrócił się tuląc się plecami do drzwi. Nawet nie zauważył jak jego tętno przyśpieszyło o oczy były jak spodki. Wziął do dłoni swój magiczny patyk i podszedł do jednego z okien. Starał się je otworzyć, jednak spróchniałe ramy, trzymały mocno. Cofnął się, a jego rękę coś mocno chwyciło. Pociągnął ją do siebie odruchowo, ale ręki nic nie trzymało, co więcej nadal czuł jakby coś ją mocno trzymało. Wypuścił patyk z rąk. Próbował jakoś te niewidzialne palce zdjąć z siebie, ale wtedy jakaś niewidzialna siła rzuciła nim o ścianę. Uderzył mocno głową o posadzkę. Ostatnie co widział to twarz mężczyzny tym razem nie umęczonego dusznościami. Zaczęła go ogarniać ciemność, z powodu uderzenia. Poczuł jeszcze jak coś wbija się boleśnie w jego szyję.


	4. Samotność jest przedsionkiem śmierci

Rozdział krótki, wiem. I spóźniony, to też wiem. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Ale skoro i tak mało osób to czyta to nie ma co się martwic prawda? Zaczynajmy. Przy okazji zupełnie nie wiem czy można to nazwać rozdziałem. Gówniane wyszło.

 _myśli_

* * *

 **Trzeci**

Samotność jest przedsionkiem śmierci.

Czuł się pusty. Jakkolwiek mógłby określić uczucie jego ciała, właśnie tak by to powiedział. Chłód otaczał go zewsząd. Leżał tak jak kłoda już dobre parę godzin za zajęcie mając tylko obserwowanie latających za oknem ptaków. Nic go nie bolało. Czuł się rześki. Jednak pomimo tego jego ręka była w takim samym stanie. Miał świadomość bolesnej nocy, minionej nocy. Czuł w sobie coś dziwnego. Wszystko wydawało mu się wyraźne. A jednocześnie takie same jak było kiedyś. Zdrową ręką, opuszkami dotykał starej podłogi. Ciemna farba ,którą została pomalowana, odchodziła jakby umierając ze swej starości. Każdy powiedział by, że ta podłoga jest brzydka, i jedyne do czego się nadaje to do wymiany. On jednak czuł w niej jakieś piękno. Piękno wspomnień jakie w sobie zawierała.

 _Nie jeden tańca pewnie doświadczyła. Ileż radosnych podskoków, smutnych chodów i poważnych kroków zniosła? Każda rysa, każde uszkodzenie było jak blizna. Nosiła swoją historię. Jest piękniejsza od tych wszystkich nowych lakierowanych podłóg. Gdyby mogła mówić ile mogła by mi opowiedzieć!_

Nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięły się u niego takie kontemplacje. Może dopiero teraz dostrzegł jakąś wartość siebie? Był jak odbicie tej podłogi, z takim samym bagażem doświadczeń i blizn. Ale kim się stał? Nie był pewien kim był, ale był przekonany ,że coś się w nim zmieniło.

 _Może to myśli po prostu ożyły, albo niewidome dotąd oczy dostrzegają sprawy o których istnieniu nie wiedziałem?_

Cały ten dom był pełen minionego życia. Mimo zdarzeń z wczorajszej nocy nie mógł winić przecież o to budynku. Rzekomy właściciel już dawno opuścił to miejsce a on został sam z natłokiem myśli i całym worem niepewności i pytań. Nie mógł zostać tutaj, pośród tej głuszy malowanego drewna. Dom który chodź piękny nie mógł mu dać wiedzy. Kim się stał? Co powinien zrobić? Czy to było mu przeznaczone?

 _Czy w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak przeznaczenie? W końcu to nasz wybór jak się potoczy. Ale z drugiej strony nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć co zamierza los i się na to przygotować. Czy człowiek jest kowalem swojego losu? A może tylko jest kowalem samego siebie, a na los może oddziaływać tylko swoimi wyborami?_

Podniósł się, nie czując żadnego bólu jaki powinien czuć po uderzeniu w ścianę. Jakby jedna noc mogła go ozdrowieć z tegoż wypadku. Zielone oczy pilnie lustrowały otocznie jakby te miało mu odpowiedzieć na jego dylematy. W końcu ta te deski były jedynym świadkiem tego co stało się ubiegłego wieczora. Niestety bezużytecznym świadkiem. Ciekawił się czy kiedyś te deski ,żyjąc jako drzewo czuły. Drwal ścinał je, ale czy to oznaczało ,że jak nie potrafiły nam odpowiedzieć to czy były martwe? Może i nawet cierpiały bardziej nie umiejąc sobie wyjaśnić pewnych rzeczy. Mimo wszystko odszedł. Rozmyślania chodź piękne były tylko rozmyślaniami. Za dnia okolica wydawała się o wiele bardziej przyjazna niż nocą. Gdzież powinien się udać? Wracać do miasta? Nie, nie chciał mimo wszystko spotykać się w twarzą w twarz z tamtym człowiekiem. Człowiekiem?... Wracać do domu? Nie to też nie było dobrym pomysłem. Ruszyć naprzód? To chyba było najlepszym wyjściem. Ruszył więc dalej, w stronę lasu. W końcu każdy las się kiedyś kończy. Tylko gdzie powinien szukać? To było pytanie na jakie nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Być może i czarodzieje znali odpowiedź, ale to było jak umyślne wejście do klatki. Mijał drzewa, a ścieżka coraz to bardziej się zacierała porastając trawą. Przyroda latem olśniewała kolorami. Nie wiele minęło aż znalazł się pomiędzy drzewami. Las jednak nie był aż tak ciemny jak mu się zawsze wydawało. Nie był też aż tak długi na jaki się wydawał. Nie wiele minęło, aż natrafił na kolejną udeptaną ścieżkę.


	5. Od zera do niewolnika bohatera

Nic nie tłumaczy mnie z tego jak późno dodaję rozdział. Przepraszam, mam za to nadzieję, że z powodu długości bardziej ucieszy. Raczej nic złego się nie dzieje poza **dręczeniem osoby i jej śmierci** , ale żeby nie było że nie mówiłam...

 _myśli_

 **mowa Alucarda**

* * *

 **Czwarty**

Od zera do niewolnika bohatera

Myślał o ostatnich zmianach w jego życiu. Ucieczka,i życie na ulicy. Czy szukali go? Wątpił, ale gdzieś na dnie duszy czaiła się nadzieja. Nadzieja na to, że przyjaciele nie przestali go kochać. Ile czasu ich nie było? A raczej, ile czasu ich nie widział? Tęsknił, ale za nic nie chciał wrócić. Jak mógł komukolwiek spojrzeć w oczy, będąc tym kim był? Nie mógł mieć pewności, ale pragnienie krwi wskazywało na jedno..

Czuł słabość. Jeśli jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe, nie miał wiele czasu, by oszaleć i stracić nad sobą kontrolę. Nigdy nie interesował się tematyką wampirów, przed ucieczką nie spotkał też żadnego. Jedyna wiedza jaką zapamiętał było szaleństwo z ,,głodu".

Mijał wioski, mijał miasta. Trzymał się od ludzi, którzy zaczęli kusić. Każdy. Nawet mała dziewczynka wydawała mu się ,,smaczna"? Ci jednak spoglądali na niego tak jak na każdego bezdomnego, z obrzydzeniem. Nikt go nie znał, nikt nie czuł chęci by poznać. Wiele nastolatków trafia na bruk. Nie był tylko kolejnym, z wielu. Samotność ciążyła mu na duszy, utwierdzała go w swojej melancholii. Mimo to jakoś cieszył się z takiego a nie innego zwrotu akcji. Teraz był na równi z każdym, no prawie..

Rozejrzał się po ponurym niebie jak na towarzyszu do rozmowy. Usiłował zignorować co się dzieje wokół.. Tych ludzi zignorować. Było zimno. Chłód, pomimo bycia wampirem, dotykał go i przytulał jak ukochanego. Czuł w tym całym tłoku mas jeszcze coś. Jakby coś z ukrycia zerkało ku niemu. Dziwne uczucie ciążenia czyjegoś spojrzenia. Oczywiście, w tłumie było mnóstwo ludzi, niejeden spojrzał na niego przelotnie bądź zerknął na dłuższą chwilę. Ale to uczucie było powodowane przez jednego niezwykłego osobnika. Zielone spojrzenie lustrowało otoczenie, starając się wyłapać niebezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie wiedział, kto go mógł śledzić. Co jeśli byliby to śmierciożercy? W każdym razie, jeśli ktoś kto go śledził, zwlekał tak długo z atakiem, to cel nie mógł być wrogi.. A przynajmniej takim marnym tłumaczeniem próbował siebie podnieść na duchu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go pisk opon i huk zderzenia aut. Zapach krwi.. Widział dwa auta zderzone czoło i potrąconą dziewczynkę.. Dokładnie tą, która parę chwil temu biegała po rynku z lizakiem.. Wokół niej formowała się plama krwi.. Czaszka już nie miała swojego kształtu, wyglądała na wgniecioną. Powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Była prawdopodobnie martwa. Nie.. Ona na pewno nie żyła. A on mógł tylko obserwować, napawając się zapachem...Nie przejmując się tragedią, i odrzucając lamenty, a jedynie widzieć trupa jako swój posiłek.

Zbiegł z miejsca zdarzenia jak tylko odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, dwie a by rzucił się na to co zostało z dziecka.. Uderzył się otwartą dłonią w twarz,

 _Doprawdy moje myśli ostatnimi czasy są nad wyraz niepokojące..._

Pozostał w tym mieście przez kolejne dni. Był zbyt osłabiony by iść dalej, zresztą i po co? Dalej nic go nie czekało. Tak, więc siedział pewnej nocy przy starym domostwie. Było tu spokojnie. Pies z oddali szczekał, liście w ciemności szeleściły, a pełnia.. Niby zwykły, księżyc taki jak każdej pełni.. Ale wydawał mu się bliski, i jakiś ostrzegawczy. Jeszcze ten instynkt, który ciągnął go tutaj, wołając ,,bezpieczne". W takich chwilach, nie pewny co się z nim dzieje obawiał się śmierciożerców. To, ę póki co nie znalazł żadnego znaku ich obecności, to nie znaczy, że go nie śledzą.Jasnej stronie też nie mógł pozwolić się znaleźć. Nikomu.

Puszka, bądź inny metal został trącony w oddali. Nie zdziwiło by go to gdyby nie pies, który szczekał z o wiele większą zajadłością. Potem szczekanie przerodziło się w pisk zwierzęcia. Pisk który nagle i gwałtownie ucichł.. Brzmiało to wystarczająco niejednoznacznie dla Harrego na uśmiercenie zwierzęcia.

 _Czyżby ktoś planował kogoś obrabować?_

Uśmiechnął się w kąciku, kierując ku wcześniejszemu źródle dźwięku. Jego kroki oczywiście były ostrożne, stawiane tak by nikt nie mógł ich posłyszeć. Zależało mu na tym by nikt nie zwrócił ku niemu uwagi. Brakowało mu w takich momentach peleryny niewidki. Im bliżej był tym wyraźniej coś słyszał. Coś jak nerwowy ludzki oddech i chęć do krzyku. Zaniepokoił go to, zatrzymał się. Nie mógł zdać się teraz na swoją gryfońską odwagę, której teraz zresztą zabrakło. Musiał, chłodno ocenić sytuację, i to czy powinien wiać czy dalej kroczyć do przodu. Niestety ciekawość wygrała z rozsądkiem, szedł dalej.

Głos, tak słyszał głos. Ten głos.Głos tego wampira. Więc był ty i on. Z trudem pohamował cisnącą się nienawiść i chęć zemsty na mężczyźnie. Wziął oddech, czyniąc kolejne kroki. Gdy tylko miał już go w zasięgu wzroku, zatrzymał się i ukrył. Nie miał z nim szans, nie warto było mu pokazywać swojej obecności, i tym samym prowokować walki.. Zielone ślepia niespokojnie przyglądały się scenie rozgrywającej przed nim. Ten sam facet i kobieta, obca. Nie miała dużo lat, przeciętna. Brązowe loki sięgające do ramion, zwykły makijaż, przeciętnie nie ordynarne ubrania. I pochylający się nad nią facet, który przyciskał jej ciało do ściany. Wszystko było by w porządku, mógł uznać ich za kochanków gdyby nie dłoń zatykająca kobiecie usta i jej twarz skrzywiona bólem. Zakuło go oś w klatce,bał się, że i ona zostanie zmieniona w wampira. Nogi miał jak z waty, zresztą uczucie strachu powstrzymywało go do akcji ratunkowej.. Chyba ranił ją w jakiś sposób.. Spoglądał nerwowo, strach go sparaliżował a język ugrzęzł w gardle niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

Następne czynności były tylko chwilą. Ugryzł ją boleśnie w szyje, mimo jej protestów. Widać, ze próbowała go odepchnąć, ale ludzie nie mieli szans z siłą wampirów. Lecz gdy ją brutalnie pocałował, uderzyła go w twarz.

-Ty suko. - Usłyszał głos faceta. Jedną z rąk zaczął podduszać dziewczynę.

Walczyła z każdym oddechem, który przychodził jej ciężej niż poprzedni. W końcu puścił ją gdy już prawie udusiła się. Zgięła się w pół, z trudem przywracając płuca do pracy. Napastnik nie próżnował, wbił jej w między czasie nóż w brzuch, a kobieta upadła na kolana wyjąc ochrypłym głosem. Upadła na kolana i odruchowo zasłoniła dłonią ranę. Bledła z każdą chwilą, gdy jej krew wylewała się z niej jak z dziurawego wiadra. Wampir zaśmiał się tylko kpiąco i chciał ją dobić gdyby nie huk broni palnej..

W ciągu sekundy ciało zmieniło się w proch i rozsypał tuż obok konającej postaci. Strzał przywrócił Harremu trzeźwość umysłu, i odwagę. Bez chwili wahania pobiegł do dziewczyny. Złapał ją i pomógł wyprostowywać się do siadu. Zapach krwi otępiał go do tego stopnia, że zielonooki zamarł. Znów stracił nad sobą panowanie, ręce mu się trzęsły. Oczy wydawały się nieobecne, jakby martwe. Liczyło się tylko pragnienie. Pragnienie tej krwi. Chęć zabrania i przywłaszczenia sobie czyjegoś życia na zawsze. Tym teraz dla niego była krew, nieodpartą pokusą. Drżącą bladą dłonią sięgnął ku kałuży posoki, pragnął choć ją dotknąć.. Palce już prawie moczyły się w krwi kiedy, dłoń zmieniła kierunek wędrując ku odzieniu Harrego. Ostatkiem sił oderwał kawał materiału by móc zastosować go jako prowizoryczny opatrunek i choć trochę zatamować krwawienie..

-Proszę Cię wytrzymaj! Jeszcze troszkę, a wszystko będzie dobrze! - mówił łamiącym się głosem, ale postać obok zdawała się tego nie słyszeć. Ba, wydawało się nawet, że kobieta nie odbierała już niczego wokół..

-Nie, nie! Nie umieraj! Nie teraz!- sam był zdziwiony, że osoba zupełnie obca, a jej życie wydawało się tak cenny. Czuł się jakby umierał jego dobry przyjaciel, jakby tracił ważną rzecz, na zawsze..

Otarł nadgarstkiem napływające łzy d oczy. Widział, że walka dziewczyny o życie staje się coraz bardziej przegrana. Jej twarz powoli dorównywała kolorowi księżyca na niebie.

-To się nie może tak skończyć..!- załkał, lamentując, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. W dodatku sam czuł słabość.. Czuł jakby umierał, a każdy ruch pogarszał tylko sprawę. Umierał, umierał razem z nią i widział to.

 **Dlaczego się nie nie pożywisz? Ona umrze lada moment, Tobie też wiele czasu nie zostało. Dlaczego nie zabijesz jej i nie uratujesz się, wampirze?**

Zabrzmiał głos, niski, wykpiwający. Co dziwne, Harry nie był w stanie określić skąd on dobiega, ani nie widział jego właściciela, zupełnie jakby ten nie istniał. Przerażone spojrzenie omiotło okolicę, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo ani niczego niepokojącego w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach.W odpowiedzi tylko docinał opatrunek do rany, ignorując własny ból.

 **Nie czujesz tego hipnotyzującego przyciągania krwi? Myślisz, że sam zdołasz przeżyć ratując kobietę, która i tak umiera?**

Znów rozległ się tajemniczy głos, wręcz wyśmiewając poczynania bruneta.

-Kim jesteś? Dlaczego nie pomożesz mi jej uratować? - Rzucił w przestrzeń podążając wzrokiem wszędzie gdzie tylko się dało. Sam drżał, cudem utrzymywał się siedząc. Spoglądał ze smutkiem na dziewczynę. Czy był jeszcze ratunek?

 **No dalej, ratuj się wampirze! To jedyny ratunek, zabij póki jeszcze żyje! Nie zależy Ci na swojej nędznej istocie?**

On jednak tylko przyglądał się twarzy dziewczyny, do czasu gdy przestała oddychać. Zmarła, odeszła.. Nie było już ratunku ani dla niego, ani co gorsza dla niej. Zwrócił oczy ku niebu, leniwe łzy nie płynęły już tak mocno, jakby samemu umierając. On zaś upadł na plecy. Chwycił jej dłoń i spojrzał na jej twarz. Obraz zamazywał się z każdą chwilą. Gdy spojrzał na niebo ujrzał nad sobą czarną plamę. Czyżby to był ten głos? Był dla niego tylko zarysem, który równie dobrze mógł być marą. Jednak dla niego był najprawdziwszą istotą.

-Czemu? Dlaczego Twój wybór to śmierć? Co było było powodem, że brzydziłeś się ratować kosztem życia obcej osoby, wampirze? - Głos już nie dochodził znikąd. Mógł wyraźnie słyszeć jak dobiega z tego cienia.

-Dlaczego miałbym uważać, że moje życie jest cenniejsze ponad jej? Ponad czyjekolwiek?- każde słowo sprawiało mu piekło jakby ktoś zasadził mu krzak róż w gardle. W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech, widocznie ten czarny kleks był nad wyraz rozbawiony.

-Skoro wybrałeś życie innych ponad swoje, pozwolę Ci je zachować. Za zapłatę wezmę Twoją wolność, skoro twój wybór padł na odrzucenie siebie. - usłyszał zanim czyjeś ręce nie podniosły go gwałtownie a w ustach nie poczuł smaku krwi..


	6. Nowy Rozdział

**Owszem, minęło sporo czasu odkąd pojawił się tu ostatni rozdział. Przepraszam, jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta. Zwątpiłam w to opowiadanie i chciałam je wyrzucić w jak najciemniejsze głębiny mojego umysłu. Zapomnieć. Jednak mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział, choć wciąż krótki pocieszy was troszkę..**

* * *

 **Piąty**

 _Nowy rozdział w życiu_

Głowa go tak strasznie bolała jakby niedawno miała okazję się zetknąć z czymś wyjątkowo twardym. Powieki były ciężkie, i sam nie był w stanie twierdzić jak długo spał. Jednak ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrył iż jest mniej słaby niż przedtem. Dalej nie czuł się w pełni sił, ale czuł różnicę.

Co ostatnio się wydarzyło? Jak tu się znalazł? Dursleyowie go tak urządzili? Próbował sobie przypomnieć ale mieszanina najróżniejszych obrazów płatała mu figle.

 _Stop._

Wydał sobie w myślach rozkaz. Musiał się po pierwsze uspokoić, i zorientować gdzie się znajduje i czy ma kłopoty. Drżącymi opuszkami starał się wybadać powierzchnię na której leżał. W dotyku było podobne do mocnego materiału. Próbował się podnieść, ale jego mięśnie najwyraźniej nie zgadzały się z jego decyzją. Zaraz…

 _Ucieczka, ugryzienie wampira, tajemniczy głos._

Poukładał sobie w myślach kolejność zdarzeń która nagle go zalała. Co to był za głos? Gdzie jest? Czy nie powinien teraz leżeć martwy? Otworzył oczy przygladając się pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało na stary zaniedbany pokój dzienny, utrzymany w staroświeckim stylu. Ściany jednak już odrywały się płatami, a deski podłogowe były gdzieniegdzie połamane, co z pewnością było sprawką czasu. Było też okno, które chyba najlepiej wyglądało spośród tego wszystkiego. Była bezchmurna noc.

Do jego uszu doszedł odgłos kominka, a raczej ognia który trawił drewno. Dziwnym było, że dopiero teraz je usłyszał. Skierował wzrok na sąsiednią ścianę gdzie znajdował się kominek. Przed nim znajdował się fotel, oraz stół na którym była jakaś zastawa, ale chyba pusta. Jakimś cudem udało mu się podnieść do siadu. Siedział na czymś czerwonym, wyglądało jak płaszcz. Pytanie było tylko co on tu robił i kto go przyniósł. Zacisnął oczy po czym podniósł się na nogi. Omiótł ponowie wzrokiem pomieszczenie drapiąc się po głowie, musiał w końcu znaleźć jakieś drzwi. Okno traktował jako ostateczność. Jego wzrok ponowie zatrzymał się na kominku, czuł się nieco otumaniony i miał problem by skupić się na takim zadaniu. Właśnie wtedy niezauważona dłoń spoczywająca na oparciu fotela poruszyła się. Ruch był na tyle wyraźny, że dotąd spokojny Harry podskoczył i upadł na tyłek.

-Początkowo myślałem, że szybciej się zregenerujesz. - odparł z kpiną znany mu głos. Ten sam głos, który kazał mu pożywić się umierającą dziewczyną. Nie odpowiedział, nie był w stanie. Uciec? Zostać? Walczyć? Walka odpadała, gdzieś podczas tej całej potyczki zgubił różdżkę. Nie czuł jej w rękawie.

Tymczasem mężczyzna dotąd obserwujący beznamiętnie płomienie w kominku wstał. Odwrócił się przodem do młodego wampira i obojętnością na twarzy spytał.

-Jak cię zwą?- wzrok ciągle wlepiał zielone oczy, ani na chwilę nie zaniechając kontaktu wzrokowego ani nie mrugając.

-Ja.. - zająkł się nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego normalnego zdania. Co to był za facet?

-Pytałem o imię. - warknął zirytowany. Sytuacja malowała się tak, że nie był pewien, czy Integra zgodzi się na przyjęcie pod dach kolejnego wampira. Już z Seras miała problem, a widząc takiego dzieciaka co nawet nie potrafił się wysłowić.. Może powinien go stracić?

-Moje imię nie jest informacją, którą trzeba znać. To znaczy.. - tu odwrócił wzrok, a gdyby serce mu biło to z pewnością wyskoczyło by mu już z piersi. - Ja nie mam już imienia.. - dodał. Nie miał pojęcia czy wampir go zna czy też nie. Jednak chciał być zapomnany, chciał zacząć na nowo. Albo zginać.

\- Daj mi jeden powód dla, którego miałbym cię trzymać przy życiu.

To zdanie zaskoczyło Harrego. Więc jednak ten gościu rzeczywiście próbował go zabić. Tylko dlaczego go wcześniej uratował?

-Nie istnieje żaden powód dla którego miałbyś pozwolić mi dalej żyć. - Więc niech to się skończy. Oby jak najszybciej i bez boleśniej.

Jednak reakcja była odmienna od tej jakiej spodziewał się zielonooki. Czarnowłosy wampir stojący przed nim się roześmiał odwracając tyłem.

-Skoro szukasz śmierci to jej nie znajdziesz - rzekł dalej rozbawiony jego wypowiedzią. - Choć bezimienny wampirze. - dodał po chwili już powarznie. Starszy wampir kierował swoje kroki ku drzwi, których wcześniej tu nie było.

I Harry mógł potwierdzić, że owe drzwi pojawiły się z chwilą śmiechu faceta! Magia bezróżdrzkowa? Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko za nim podążyć.


	7. Witaj w rodzinie

**Długo nie było rozdziału, ale ciężko się za coś wziąć, jak wena skacze z jednego pomysłu na drugi. Nie umiem się rozpisywać, moją piętą achillesową jest lakoniczność. Będziecie musieli mi to jednak wybaczyć, i cieszyć się tym co jest i, że w ogóle jest. Dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze. Dobrze wiedzieć, że komuś to jednak chce się czytać.**

* * *

 **Szósty**

Witaj w "rodzinie"

-Żartujesz sobie chyba? - rozległ się zirytowany głos młodej kobiety po obszernym gabinecie. To wszystko wydarzyło się w jednej chwili. Podążył za wampirem, wszedł za nim do rezydencji, a potem wrzaski kobiety, gdy mężczyzna zaczął wyjaśniać.

Śmiech. Mężczyzna w czerwieni, który nazywał Alucard nie robił sobie nic z poddenerwowania swojej pani. Sytuacja przedstawiała się niepokojąco. A sam Harry czuł się jak szkodnik, który nigdy nie powinien postawić stopy w tej rezydencji.

-Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że robisz to specjalnie. -Kobieta poprawiła okrągłe okulary na nosie i westchnęła. Drugą dłonią trzymała w dłoni cygaro. Po jej minie z łatwością można było stwierdzić, że wcale a wcale się nie uspokoiła. - Watykan ostatnio siedzi nam na ogonie, i stara się za wszelką cenę znaleźć dowód by nas pogrążyć, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic przyprowadzasz jakiegoś zwapiryzowanego dzieciaka, i w dodatku nie masz żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego postąpiłeś tak a nie inaczej?! - kobieca dłoń w rękawiczce ze złością uderzyła w stół patrząc na wampira.

Kobieta właściwie tylko dwa razy spojrzała na Harrego, odkąd tu przybył. Nie odezwała się ani razu, wszystkie pytania zadawała starszemu wampirowi.

-To ty tu wydajesz rozkazy, więc wystarczy słowo, jedna kula i .. -wampir przerwał wyciągając w tym samym momencie broń i celując nią w zielonookiego. Dla czerwonookiego wszystko wydawało się zabawą. Nie ważne jakie zakończenie miała ona obrać, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyźnie nie zrobiło by to większego znaczenia.

Blond włosa kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka w którego wycelowany był spust. Przełknęła gulę w gardle, a zezłoszczona mina w kontakcie z zielonymi oczyma zmieniła się w zmieszaną. Odwróciła swój wzrok, i usiadła z powrotem na fotelu, kolejny raz wzdychając tego dnia. Co miała zrobić? Wampir to wampir, nie mogła każdego ocalić. Nie jest możliwe przecież by zbawić każdego. Jednak nie umiała wydać rozkazu strzału, nie umiała po prostu skazać chłopaka na szybką śmierć, na jaką skazuje inne wampiry.

Dzieciak. Być może dlatego się wahała.

-Wyjdź i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. - mruknęła zrezygnowanym tonem, nie patrząc już nawet na niego. W jednej chwili czarnowłosy znikł, pozostawiając śmiech, który jeszcze przez chwilę roznosił się po pomieszczeniu. Dupek zawsze wiedział jak ją podejść, by otrzymać to czego chciał.

Harry sam nie wiedział jak miał się czuć. Jeszcze chwilę temu celowano w niego i przesądzano o jego śmierci, a teraz następowała cisza, tak krępująca i nerwowa.

-Jestem Integra Wingates Hellsing. Jestem przywódczynią organizacji "Hellsing" mająca zwalczać wampiry, i inne diabelstwa tego świata. - otworzyła oczy i tu spojrzała poważnie na młodzieńca, oczekując od niego takiej samej powagi. - Nie wiem, co tym razem temu wampirowi przyszło do głowy, że cię tu sprowadził, ale nie mam zamiaru się w to zagłębiać. Nie mam też zamiaru, od razu godzić się na to by dać ci dom. - tu zmarszczyła brwi. Dziecko czy nie, będzie musiał udowodnić, czy się nadaje na nowy nabytek hellsinga. - Póki, co witaj w rodzinie, ale jak długo tu zostaniesz to się dopiero okaże.

Po rozmowie z przywódczynią, został oddelegowany do pokoju w piwnicy. Drzwi nie były ponumerowane ale towarzyszył mu lokaj, który w ciszy podążał przed nim. To on też otworzył mu drzwi i wskazał pomieszczenie gdzie prawdopodobnie miał spędzić resztę dnia. Albo nocy, jak kto woli.

Cała posiadłość wyglądała na wiekową, więc nie zdziwił się gdy przydzielony mu pokój wyglądał tak samo. Poza łóżkiem, i starodawną komodą, nie było nic w pokoju. Nawet okna. Jednie lampa dawała słabe światło, które oświetlało pomieszczenie. Drzwi nie były zamknięte, mógł wyjść. Ale wolał zostać, nawet jeśli kamienne ściany, pogłębiały uczucie osamotnienia i chłodu.

Łóżko było średnio wygodne, właściwie twardości dorównywało kamiennej podłodze. Jednak to nie stary materac martwił go najbardziej. Po co go tu sprowadzono? Co z nim teraz będzie? Rozmowa z niebieskooką kobietą, mało mu wyjaśniła, a właściwie nic.

Pukanie do drzwi. Ktoś pukał. Harry tylko zdążył odwrócić się ku nim, gdy do pokoju weszła młoda dziewczyna w krótkich blond włosach.

-Przeszkadzam? - rozległ się głos, który o dziwo nie był, ani szyderczy, ani chłodny. Był miły i uprzejmy, tak odmienny od głosów innych tu mieszkańców.

-Nie, proszę.- odpowiedział, wstając i zapraszając dziewczynę do pokoju, domyślając się, że właśnie chce wejść.

Tak też dziewczyna zrobiła. Weszła zgrabnym krokiem podawszy rękę chłopakowi, przedstawiła się.

-Jestem Victoria Seraz, wybacz moją nachalność, ale gdy tylko dowiedziałam się, że w rezydencji jest nowy wampir, musiałam cię poznać! Tak mało się tu dzieje, więc to wydarzenie jest dość niezwykłe. - zaczęła odpowiadać Seraz, podnieconym tonem. Co prawda dziewczyna mówiła trochę dużo i szło się pogubić, ale zapałał do niej sympatią. Była żywa i energiczna, wydawała się całkiem normalna. -.. rzeczywiście jesteś młody. - dokończyła jakieś zdanie, którego początek nie dotarł do uszu Harrego.

-Miło mi cię poznać. Ja.. nie mam imienia. -odpowiedział starając się odwzajemnić uśmiech.

* * *

Nie wiem, i nie radzę się spodziewać nowego rozdziału jakoś szybko. Ostatnio mam dużo na głowie, więc następny będzie na Boże Ciało. A tak serio to nie wiem.


End file.
